Conventionally, among air-conditioning apparatuses having a ceiling concealed indoor unit, there is known one in which the indoor unit has a large size and two independent heat exchangers are provided for the one indoor unit inside a box-shaped casing. These two heat exchangers are connected respectively with two outdoor units each configuring a refrigerant circuit. In many cases, an air-sending device has one motor, and one or two fans are mounted on the rotary drive shaft of the motor. In such two-fan-type air-sending devices, of which the two motors are sometimes installed inside a box-shaped casing, motors and fans of the same types are used and both air-sending devices are subjected to the same control (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).